Christine Baranski
Christine Baranski is an American actress. Biography Born in Buffalo, New York, Baranski studied at Juilliard and made her stage debut off-Broadway in 1980's Coming Attractions. She gained Tony Awards for her performances in Rumors and The Real Thing respectively. Though she began as a stage actress, Baranski soon became known as a film and television actress too, playing Maryann Thorpe in Cybill and having roles in such films as Reversal of Fortune, Addams Family Values and Bowfinger. Singing An experienced singer on both stage and screen, Baranski made her debut as April in a revival of Company and was a member of the original casts of Sunday in the Park With George and Nick & Nora. Baranski sang in several major musical films such as Chicago and Mamma Mia!, later playing the lead in Mame and both Carlotta Campion and Phyllis Rogers Stone in seperate performances of Follies. Film The Birdcage (1996) *Love Is in the Air (duet) Chicago (2002) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) Mamma Mia! (2008) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper (contains solo lines) *Voulez-Vous *Does Your Mother Know? (contains solo lines) *Take a Chance (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (reprise) *Waterloo Into the Woods (2014) *Prologue: Into the Woods (contains solo lines) *Careful My Toe (contains solo lines) Mamma Mia!: Here We Go Again (2018) *Angel Eyes (contains solo lines) *I've Been Waiting For You (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper Television Cybill (1995) *I Just Called to Say I Loathe You (solo) *The Eyes of Maryann Are Upon You (solo) *For All We Know (solo) *Hanky Panky (duet) *The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle (solo) *When the Saints Go Marching In (duet) *Puppy Love (duet) *Louie, Louie *Are You Havin' Any Fun? (duet) Saturday Night Live (2001) *Do-Re-Mi (solo) The Big Bang Theory (2009) *Any Way You Want It (duet) Ugly Betty (2009) *The Man That Got Away (duet) Stage Company (1980) *Company (contains solo lines) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (contains solo lines) *Barcelona (duet) *Finale Ultimo Sunday in the Park With George (1983) Clarisse *No Life (duet) *Gossip (contains solo lines) Assassins (1989) *Everybody's Got The Right *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Another National Anthem *November 22, 1963 *Everybody's Got The Right (Reprise) Nick & Nora (1991)(originated the role) *Is There Anything Better Than Dancing? (contains solo lines) *Everybody Wants to Do a Musical (solo) *Men (contains solo lines) *May the Best Man Win (contains solo lines) *A Busy Night at Lorraine's Promises, Promises (1997) *A Fact Can Be a Beautiful Thing (duet) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1999) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Mame (2006) *It's Today (contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (contains solo lines) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *My Best Girl (duet) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel (contains solo lines) *If He Walked into My Life (solo) *It's Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (Reprise)(solo) Follies (2007) *I'm Still Here (solo) On Your Toes (2013) *Too Good for the Average Man (duet) *The Heart Is Quicker Than the Eye (duet) Follies (2015) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs *Country House (duet) *Could I Ever Leave You? (solo) *Ah But Underneath (contains solo lines) Gallery baranskigardner.jpg|'Tracy Gardner' with Nick and Nora Charles in Nick & Nora. baranskimaryann.jpg|'Maryann Thorpe' in Cybill. baranskiarcher.jpg|'Katherine Archer' in The Birdcage. baranskimarge.jpg|'Marge MacDougall' in Promises, Promises. baranskilovett.jpg|'Mrs. Lovett' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. baranskisnl.jpg|Saturday Night Live. baranskisunshine.jpg|'Mary Sunshine' in Chicago. baranskimame.jpg|'Mame Dennis' in Mame. baranskicampion.jpg|'Carlotta Campion' in Follies. baranskitanya.jpg|'Tanya Chesham-Leigh' in Mamma Mia! baranskihofstader.jpg|'Dr. Beverly Hofstader' in The Big Bang Theory. baranskihartley.jpg|'Victoria Hartley' in Ugly Betty. baranskipeggy.jpg|'Peggy Porterfield' in On Your Toes. baranskistepmother.jpg|'Cinderella's Stepmother' in Into the Woods. Baranski, Christine